BTR & the Final Battle at Hogwarts
by iLikePie285
Summary: Takes place after the HP series. When BTR goes on a tour to London, they never expected to learn that they were wizards and attend Hogwarts, or fight the darkest wizard of all times, who's come back to life. Kendall/Logan, James/OMC, Carlos/OC
1. The Beginning

**Here it is guys! Sorry for the wait, seriously. I just got back from China and I have MAJOR JETLAG. =.= **

**There aren't any OC's in the first chapter, but I will tell you who will end up with the boys. ;) ****XxXaPaThEtIc-EmPaThXxX**** has James (YES I'M MAKING HIM BI CUZ THAT WAS A F-ING GOOD ENTRY) **

**WithLove1223**** has Carlos (Seriously, I love your character but I had to many entries for James…tell me if you'd like this to be changed to someone else!) **

**Kaleidoscope of Colors ****will be with Kendall, and ****TheLadyoftheStarsh ****has Logan! REMEMBER I'M MAKING THEM GAY AT THE END. :)**

**geegee20**** will be Logan's best friend :D**

**Sorry for any disappointments, I loved all your entries! I promise all of your OC's will be an important character in this story. Shoutout to ****Mikey-chan11****,****AbbyMasrai****, ****and ****tacobell ****for submitting impressive entries :D**

**ENJOYYYYYY~**

Chapter 1

"I can't believe our first tour is in LONDON!" Carlos exclaimed happily as he turned the key and pushed open the door to their new hotel room. The boys immediately swarmed the room, Logan taking his place on the 'L' shaped couch in the living room, Carlos in the kitchen in search of snacks, Kendall touring the rest of the rooms, and James in desperate search of a bathroom.

"Can you SEE what that stupid private jet did to my freaking hair? Can you see? IT'S A MESS!" James was muttering loudly as he threw open every door in sight. "WHERE'S THE FREAKING BATHROOM?"

"It's back there, beside the bedroom on the right," Kendall rolled his eyes, sitting down on the couch beside Logan. "And your hair's _fine_, James; if I have to end up peeing in the sink again because of you, I swear I will personally cut off your balls and throw them in a blender,"

James scoffed, offended. "If _you_ say it's fine I can't believe you! I mean, your hair is _always_ a mess and you_ still_ think it's fine," he shot back, earning a pillow being thrown at his head that barely missed. "Hah! Sucker," James sing-songed, before disappearing behind the bathroom door with a click.

"Idiot," Kendall muttered, at the same time the door bell of their hotel rang.

Carlos was at the door in a flash, standing on his tiptoes to peek through the peephole on their door.

"HEY! Guys, look! It's a short little British dude! Hah, he's so tiny!" Carlos yelled in excitement, and Kendall was at his side in an instant, both of them laughing at the man like he was an animal at a zoo.

"Guys, that's not very polite," Logan rolled his eyes, before pushing the two idiots out of the way and opening the door to reveal a fuming short man.

"Mail for Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia," the man announced through gritted teeth, and threw the envelopes into Logan's hands before storming away.

"Hey! Wait, we didn't get your name!" Carlos ran out to follow him, but came back looking confused. "He disappeared," he said, brown eyes wide with shock. "I saw him disappear in _thin air_!"

"Oh, our dear little Carlitos," Kendall patted him on the back. "The one with the active imagination!"

"Hey guys—"

"No, seriously! I followed him! One second he was standing there and then he was _gone_!"

"Guys…"

"Yeah, okay, okay. You must be tired Carlos, we did just get off the plane."

"SERIOUSLY!"

"GUYS!" Logan smacked both of them on the head. "I think this is prank mail," He said, holding his letter up. "Besides, you can't even get mail in a hotel,"

"Read it out loud," Kendall said, rubbing the back of his head with a wince.

"Okay…

Dear Mr. Mitchell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress."

"What the hell?" Kendall burst out, pulling out the second sheet of paper attached to the letter. "Wand…robes…books…Charms…Potions…Okay, this has got to be the stupidest prank ever," he concluded, ripping the paper into shreds and tossing it into the trash.

"Agreed," Logan and Carlos replied in unison, tossing their mail into the trash, too.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Logan asked, pulling out the room service menu.

"PIZZA!" Carlos yelled excitedly, and both Kendall and Logan groaned. "That's all you ever want," Logan complained, but ordered seven boxes anyway. Yes, seven boxes.

James burst out of the bathroom a few minutes later, checking himself out in a pocket mirror. "I look good," he proclaimed, before sitting down on the couch, squeezing himself in between Carlos and Logan. "Pizza for dinner?" He guessed, eyeing the room service menu on the table.

"Yup," was the immediate response. Then, as if on cue, the door bell rang. "PIZZA'S HERE!" Carlos squealed, pushing his friends out of the way as he gracefully flung himself over the back of the couch and sprinted towards the door.

A few minutes later, Carlos came back into the room, arms stacked with seven grease-soaked pizza boxes. He dropped them on the table in front of the couch, before all four boys ripped the lids open without a second thought and began to devour the poor pizza slices. Hot, melted cheese oozed from mouths, greasy pepperoni slices peeked out from thin fluffy bread slices, and a crusty breadstick layered with cheese scabs ended it all. After all seven boxes were finished (never underestimate the appetite of four sixteen year old boys), Carlos remembered something.

"Oh yeah, the pizza dude gave us mail, too," he groaned from the carpet, holding up four envelopes while rubbing his stomach. "Said some dude gave it to him,"

Logan took the mail from Carlos's hands, ripping one open. "Oh, it's the same prank mail we got yesterday," he said, scanning it over before tossing it behind him over the couch.

"What prank mail?" James asked; he'd been locked up in the bathroom earlier that day.

"Some shit about us being accepted into some magic school," Kendall answered, his shirt up to his chin as he rubbed his bare stomach tiredly. "Ugh, I'm so full," he groaned.

"Same," Logan agreed. "I ate, like, seventeen slices," he complained, muttering something about 'too much cholesterol in one meal'.

"Man, that's nothing! I ate _twenty four_," Kendall moaned, moving his head into Logan's lap beside him. Logan could feel himself blush. Wait, what the hell?

"Ha! I beat all of you losers," Carlos said happily, pointing his greasy finger up from his spot on the ground. "THIRTY TWO! WHAT NOW!"

"I, unlike you uncivilized beasts, ate eleven," James said, running his lucky comb through his annoyingly silky hair. "I need to keep my washboard abs in shape,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Logan groaned, "Let's just go to sleep already, I'm beat," He yawned as he moved toward his hotel bedroom, while the other boys followed his example.

~PAGEBREAK~

Logan awoke to a loud banging on the door.

He groaned tiredly, pulling the covers tighter around his body and enveloping himself in the warmth of his comforters. The banging continued though, startling Logan from drifting off once again.

Stubbornly, he still stayed in bed, hoping desperately one of the other boys would get it. But the banging continued still, knockknockknockKNOCKKNOCK-

"I'M _COMING!_" Logan screamed, throwing his covers off, frustrated. Muttering a stream of curses his entire way to the door, he stood on his tiptoes and peered through the peephole on the door, only to have the door open on his face. "Ow…"

"Oh, whoops! 'M sorry!" A low voice grunted. Large hands found their way under Logan's arms and pulled him up, and he was met face-to-face with a pile of hair.

Logan sputtered and pulled his face back, looking at a very large, hairy man. He was tall and wide…almost like a giant.

"'M Hagrid," Hagrid said, and beneath his hairy beard and thick eyebrows (Yes, even thicker than Kendall's) there were warm brown eyes that obviously meant no harm.

"I'm…Logan?" Logan replied, confused, placing his small, girlish hand into the Hagrid's giant one.

"Ah! Yes, Logan Mitchell, ain't it?" The huge man shook Logan's hand vigorously, making the smaller boy's entire body shake along.

"Y-y-y-esss," Logan managed to say as Hagrid shook his hand excitedly.

By now, the other three boys had woken up and were standing in the living room, looking at Hagrid with wide eyes.

"Ah! You must be Kendall, James, an' Carlos," the giant boomed happily, shaking each of their hands, giving them the same treatment Logan had received before.

"Um…I don't mean to be rude…but why are you here?"Carlos burst out suddenly, looking at Hagrid with scared, brown eyes.

"Oh, 'scuse my manners! I came here to tell you… that you're all wizards." the man explained, and Kendall burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAH-ahaahaha-HA! We're—wizards…hahahah! HAHAHA," Kendall was on the floor now, clutching his sides in laughter.

Hagrid narrowed his eyes. "If you think it's that funny, then how can I do this?" He pulled out a striped umbrella out of nowhere, pointed it at a nearby TV…and set it on fire.

All four boys screamed in unison as the room's lighting immediately turned bright red from the reflection of the fire. "SOMEBODY! CALL 911! FIRE! HE JUST—made a fire with his umbrella…" Logan croaked, before fainting and falling to the ground with a bang.

Kendall, James, and Carlos all rushed to Logan's side. "Don't worry! I can put it out!" Hagrid reassured, before pointing his umbrella at the TV again and shooting water from it, instantly putting it out.

"We really are wizards…" James suddenly realized. "Am I dreaming? Carlos, pinch me!" Carlos gladly fulfilled his request, squeezing the pretty boy's cheek with two fingers until he let out a satisfying "OW!"

"Not dreaming," Carlos concluded. "This is so cool! We get to use MAGIC!" The small Latino jumped up and down in joy. "This is so EXCITING!"

"Whoa, whoa. It's not that easy," Hagrid said. "Wizards need to go through seven years of school to be able to master magic,"

"Suddenly, not so exciting," Carlos slumped in his seat. "We'll miss our concert, too!"

"'S okay, we erased the memories of everyone attending your concert, plus your boss," the large man explained. "Also, you kids are an exception; you only have to do one year,"

"Awesome! Wait, why are we different?"

"Wizards from America are extremely rare, so there's no wizard school in the U.S. like there is in London, France, and other places around the world. So it was a miracle when we found four of you living in California. We couldn't risk calling you guys over here when you were all 10 years old, since there was a war going on. We were just lucky you guys decided to come to London for tour, I guess,"

"Wait…but what about our life in California? Our life as Big Time Rush?" Kendall asked, still holding a fainted Logan in his arms.

"Don' worry, in the summer, you'll be able to go back,"

"O-kayyy, so we're wizards," James clapped his hands together. "Sooo what happens now?"

"Well, I thought that would be obvious," Hagrid answered, his smile hidden beneath his beard. "We go to Diagon Alley,"

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone. I really really appreciate it :)**

**And I realized…I made a mistake in the first chapter. I put that a wizard has to go through 10 years of school instead of 7. Sorry Thanks ****tacobell ****for pointing that out :D I fixed it, don't worry!**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

After much explaining from Hagrid on their way to Diagon Alley, the four boys had knew pretty much everything about Hogwarts and it history, including the famous war that Harry Potter led several years ago, Quidditch, the Triwizard Tournament, and much more.

Logan was still in shock ("This doesn't follow _any_ of the laws of physics! It makes _absolutely_ no sense whatsoever,") while James, Kendall, and Carlos were practically jumping with excitement.

"Okay, I'll drop you guys off here," Hagrid was saying. They were at some bank in Diagon Alley, called Gringotts, with creepy goblins that Carlos seemed to enjoy making fun of. Hagrid had given them a bag of 'money' to buy their supplies, and a map of Diagon Alley. "I have some work to do, so I'll see you guys when you're finished." And with a wave of a large, meaty, hairy hand, Hagrid was out the door.

"Wait, where do we meet you then?" Logan asked quickly, but the giant was already gone.

"Wait…Let me guess… he's going to _magically _know when we're done buying our quote unquote _supplies,_ and then he's going to _magically _appear in front of us to take us to _Hogwarts_, the _magical _school of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY! Am I right?" he added sarcastically, looking back at his friends…who were paying no attention whatsoever to his little rant.

"Wait wait wait, so _how _did you get that wart again? It's so big! Can I touch it?" Carlos was talking excitedly to one of the goblins, who seemed very annoyed.

"Whoa, mister, _somebody_ needs a makeover! I know, it's hard comparing with someone like me: perfect hair, perfect complexion, perfect figure, perfect _everything_…but the least you could do is get plastic surgery and get rid of those hideous ears," James ranted on, once again wiggling his fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, ever heard of a band called Big Time Rush? You should listen to them, they've got great music. They're my favorite band! Plus, all the girls say we're- uh, they're- really hot! You could learn from them," Kendall added, poking the poor goblin's nose teasingly.

"Boys, you have two options." The goblin stated gruffly, with a glare so menacing it could've made Chuck Norris shiver in fear. "I can 'borrow' _whole bunch _of dementors from Azkaban and let them give you a little Kiss, _or _you can GET OUT!"  
"Cool! Are dementors, like, a magical term or something for girls?" Carlos asked happily, obviously not noticing the death glare the goblin sent him.

"Get. Out. NOW!" The goblin screamed in a loud voice, and all four boys scrambled out of the bank.

"Jeez, _somebody _woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kendall muttered, and his bandmates all nodded in agreement.

"O-kayyy, moving on, we need to buy a wand, robes, a broomstick, pets are optional, books for the subjects Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. " Logan cut in, reading off the list Hagrid had giving him.

"That's a lot of subjects…" Carlos whispered, and Kendall patted his back reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Car, I'm sure it'll be a lot funner than real life! I mean, _magic_ versus math? Kendall smiled, and Carlos seemed to visibly relax.

"Okay, first we'll go buy the robes, since that's closest, then the broomstick, pets, the bookshop, and finally, the wands." Logan decided, studying the map of Diagon Alley. "This still doesn't make any sense. Wands? How would that work?" He muttered quietly, frowning. But he kept it to himself, since he had witnessed a TV catching on fire from an umbrella, after all.

"Let's GOOO!" Carlos declared happily, skipping in front of the others and running ahead.

"Carlos, the shop is _that _way," Logan rolled his eyes at his friend.

Carlos grinned sheepishly. "I so knew that,"

PAGEBREAK ;)

After about an hour, the boys had bought four pairs of robes, four shiny new broomsticks, a toad named Sparky for Carlos, a cat named Katie for Kendall, an owl named Snowy for Logan, and 28 brand new books. And they were exhausted.

"Last but not least, the wands!" Logan huffed, his arms filled with their belongings.

"SPARKY! Get out of my shirt! Ah, he's all slimy!" Carlos was complaining, digging in his shirt for his beloved toad and earning stares from passing wizards.

"See, that's why I didn't get a pet," James gloated, combing his hair with his lucky comb. "Look how messed up your hair is!"

"Shut up, James," Kendall growled as they approached Ollivander's Wand Shop. "You could _at least_ help me and Logan carry the stuff!"

"Uh, yeah right," James shot back. "Carrying heavy things make me sweaty. And sweaty makes me smell bad _and_ look unattractive!"

"Stop bickering and _open the door_," Logan half shouted, half growled as he attempted to push it open with his foot.

After Carlos opened the door, the boys were met with thousand of shelves stuffed with small boxes. The room was dark, and remotely quiet. There was a dusty desk in the middle in the room, covered with papers and open boxes. They approached the desk cautiously, but no one was there.

"H-hello? Anyone there?" Kendall called out, looking around the room.

Suddenly, a man appeared from behind one of the shelves. "Ah, hello! Looking for wands, I suppose? I'm Mr. Ollivander, nice to meet you. Names?"

"I'm Kendall Knight, that's Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia," Kendall replied, pointing to each boy as he named them.

"Ah, yes yes yes! The wizards from America, am I right?" Without waiting for an answer, Mr. Ollivander disappeared from one of the shelves again. "I know just the ones… Mr. Mitchell, let's do you first."

"O-okay…" Logan said nervously.

"Hm…Ah! Here it is," Mr. Ollivander appeared again, holding a worn-out box proudly in his hand. "Eleven inches, unicorn hair, mahogany wood. Here you go," he said, handing it to Logan. "Give it a wave!"

"Uh…like this?" Logan waved the wand around, causing several nearby shelves to explode. "WHOA, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I—"

"Hmm…not the right one," Mr. Ollivander cut off thoughtfully, taking the wand from Logan's hands and moving behind the shelves.

"This should be about right…twelve and a half inches, dragon heartstring, redwood. Try this one," He handed the brunette the wand, and Logan gave it a nervous wave. The window beside them shattered.

"Why is it that every time I wave a wand something breaks?" Logan muttered, placing the wand down quickly.

"Oh, no worries, that just mean it's not the right wand…." Mr. Ollivander's voices came from behind a shelf. "Don't worry though, we'll find it. Usually it only takes about 2 or 3 tries,"

Yet, half an hour later, Mr. Ollivander had tried every single wand in the shop, and none of them had 'chosen' Logan still. The room was a mess. Hagrid had come fifteen minutes earlier, and, after seeing that all four boys still haven't bought their wands yet, he gave the instructions to the Hogwarts Express and left ahead of time.

"Hurry up! The train for Hogwarts leaves soon," James complained. He was squeezed in a one-seat chair with Carlos in his lap and Kendall perched on the armrest.

"Oh, I'm _so sorry _that my wand hasn't chosen me yet!" Logan shot back sarcastically. "Are you sure that was the last one? " He asked Mr. Ollivander. The shop keeper's eyes suddenly darkened.

"There is one last one. It's very special, though…but I suppose you can try it," Mr. Ollivander whispered, and pulled out a box very similar to the last eighty- something boxes as before. "Twelve inches, phoenix feather, aspen wood."

"What's so special about it?" Logan asked, taking it into his hands and waving it. Glittery powder erupted from the tip, and Mr. Ollivander gasped.

"That phoenix feather…it comes from the same phoenix as the feathers in Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter's wand… surely you've heard of them?"

Logan nodded. "Hagrid told me about them," he replied, turning the wand in his hands. "So what's this shiny stuff?" he waved it around again, grinning as more powder fell from the tip.

"That means it's chosen you!" Ollivander exclaimed. "You must be special, somehow… nobody knew the phoenix produced a third feather…"

"O-kayyy… as far as I know, I'm just your average guy," Logan muttered. So, how much would that be?" he asked casually, pulling out the bag of money Hagrid had given them.

"That'll be 34 Galleons," Mr. Ollivander replied, sighing heavily. After Logan paid, the other three boys quickly claimed their wands after about fifteen minutes in total. Kendall got an eleven inch, unicorn haired, birch wand, James had an eleven and a half inch, dragon heartstring, hazel wand, and Carlos owned a twelve and a half inch, unicorn haired vine wand. As they left the shop, they each got a cart and placed all their belongings on them while they admired their wands.

"How come Logan got the special one?" James wondered, comparing Logan's new wand with his. "He's so boring, it should've been me!"

"Why thank you, I do my best to act boring," Logan muttered, pushing his cart slowly. Snowy chirped cheerfully from its cage. "We better get going, the train leaves in fifteen minutes,"

"So…we're supposed to run into a wall, right?" Carlos patted on his helmet and ran into a nearby wall, but he hit it and fell down to the floor, dazed. "I'm okay!"

"Carlos, he said it was at platform nine and three quarters." Kendall rolled his eyes as he helped Carlos up.

"Let's ask that man over there," Logan suggested, and he walked toward a nearby man who was dressed in a red uniform.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" he politely asked, and the man snorted rather rudely. "Every year!" he muttered before replying, "Look, kid, I don't know what kind of joke you're playing, but there is no platform nine and three quarters!" and with that, he stormed away.

"O-kayyy," Logan looked confused as he turned back to his friends. "Let's go to platform nine first and see if we can ask anyone there," The boys all agreed with Logan's idea and headed toward the said platform. As they approached, they could see several people, one of them a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and freckles. Beside him was a cart much like the boys', and there was a brown owl chirping cheerfully from its cage. He was looking around, as if waiting for someone. Kendall walked up to him.

"Hey, do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" Kendall asked as politely as he could, furrowing his bushy eyebrows. The boy looked up, and smiled.

"Run into that wall over there," he pointed to a brick wall, just as a group of wizards ran straight into it with their carts, disappearing behind it. "First years, I'm guessing? You don't look ten," he observed, looking at Kendall with narrowed eyes.

"No, actually, I'm sixteen; you see, we're from—"

"Oh! The American wizards! No wonder you don't have a British accent," the boy said, smiling brightly. "We heard about you last year at school. Which one are you? James?"

"Actually, I'm Kendall, and that's James, Carlos, and Logan," Kendall pointed to each boy as he spoke their names, smiling amiably.

"I'm Wing, nice to meet you. You should get going, though, you probably wouldn't want to be late," Wing nodded toward the brick wall.

"Yeah, okay… wait, but what about you?"

"I'll be there, I'm just waiting for my cousin Seamus," Wing replied, checking his watch. "He said he'd see me off, but that bloody git's late again…"

"Okay then, see you later," Kendall waved, and hesitated for a second before pushing his cart and running toward the wall, disappearing inside it. James, Carlos and Logan all followed their leader's example and followed him inside the wall along with their carts.

"See you at Hogwarts!" Wing called as each of them left one by one, smirking to himself as he watched his cousin approach the station.

~ANOTHERPAGEBREAK~

"I can't believe there are no empty compartments left! Man, now we have to share!" Logan complained as he and his friends walked up the aisle of the Hogwarts Express, checking every seat over just in case.

"Then we'll just share, Mr. Anti-social freak," Carlos rolled his eyes as he walked up to a random compartment and threw the door open, smiling at a girl who was sitting alone in a seat, looking out the window. She had long, wavy black hair that ran down to her shoulders, and piercing green eyes.

"Hey, can we sit here? There's no more seats left," Carlos quickly explained, flashing her his perfect smile that usually made all the girls swoon.

"Why should I?" the girl shot him a look, which technically wasn't a glare, but her eyes seemed to shoot right through their bodies, making Carlos shiver in fear.

"Okay, nice meeting you, we'll find somewhere else!" Carlos squeaked, turning around immediately and walking away, but Kendall grabbed him by the collar. "There aren't any seats half as empty as this one, Car. Hey, come on; just let us sit, please?" Kendall begged the girl, sending her one of the Knight family's puppy dog faces.

The girl's expression didn't change, but she said, "Fine." The boys whooped and entered, plopping down on either side of the seats, Logan, Kendall and James on one and Carlos and the girl on the other.

"So…what's your name?" Carlos tried to start conversation.

"Diana Mazra," Diana said shortly, and Carlos nodded.

"That's a cool name! I'm Carlos, that's James, Logan, and Kendall," Carlos chirped cheerfully, gesturing to each of the boys. "We're from America, so this is our first year!" Diana nodded, uninterested.

"So…What's Hogwarts like? Which House are you in?" Kendall asked casually.

"Hogwarts is okay; though some of the witches there are complete gits. And I'm in Slytherin, though not in the stereotypical way," Diana explained, her eyes never leaving the window.

"Oh, that's cool," Kendall replied; he didn't know what else to say.

"AHHH! A FLY! THERE'S A FLY IN HERE!" James suddenly squealed loudly, swatting wildly. "GET IT OUT! EWWW!" He grabbed Logan's hand and slammed it against the wall, killing the fly against it.

"Ow! Jesus, James, it's just a fly! Now I have fly guts all over my hand; do you even know how much germs there are in that thing?" Logan made a face and wiped his hand on his pants.

"Don't do that!" Diana suddenly snapped, and picked the dead fly off of Logan's hand. She pulled out a stick, er, wand, and muttered what sounded like several spells. Bright lights flew from the tip, and the fly twitched wildly in her hand, going limp after a while. Diana rolled her eyes and glared at James. "Great, now it's dead! How would you feel if a giant fly went up to you and slapped you dead? It probably had a family, like you, and now it'll never see them again!" She snapped angrily, throwing the dead fly out the window.

"Logan killed it!" James said quickly, pointing an accusing finger at the poor brunette. Logan looked at Diana innocently. "What? No! James did it! James killed the fly!"

"You're right, Logan. I am sooo sorry Diana…for killing a fly," James snorted, and whispered, "Freak," into Logan's ear. Logan shrugged.

"What was that?" Diana shot at James, standing up. James stood up, too.

"Fuh-REAK," the pretty boy said in slow motion, twirling a finger beside his ear in a 'crazy' gesture.

"You are so _conceited!_" Diana yelled. "You're just like my brother!" She drew her arm back, about to give James the punch he deserved.

"Hey, hey!" Carlos grabbed Diana's arm and sat her back down. "We're all friends here! …Sorta," he added after a while, looking up at Diana. "The point is, James, Diana's right! You shouldn't have killed the fly! It means no harm, and it would've just flown out the window anyway. You really should be less conceited and think about others for once," he said. "And Diana, what James did was wrong. But you don't need to bring violence into it! Both of you, say sorry," the Latino demanded, crossing his arms much like a mother. Diana smiled at Carlos, something she didn't do very often.

"I'm sorry, Diana," James sighed. "For being selfish,"

"It's okay, James. I'm sorry for overreacting," Diana replied, sitting back down. James did the same, and it was silent in the train for a while.

"…..Hey, I thought Kendall was the one that was supposed to give the speeches," Logan suddenly brought up, and the whole group laughed. Including Diana, which she didn't do a lot, and it felt good.

"Okay, then I'll make a speech right now!" Kendall stood up. "Friendship," dramatic pause, "Is something that holds us _together_! We made a promise in Minnesota," dramatic pause, "to stick together_. Always._ And _never give up_. So if something happens, we have to keep on going _no matter what gets in the way_." Dramatic pause, once again: "BIG TIME RUSH ROCKS!" Kendall grinned at his friends. "How was that?"

Logan laughed. "Dude, that was cheating. You so made a speech exactly like that one back in California,"

"Big Time Rush rocks? Really? I vote Carlos's speech," James grinned, and Carlos fist pumped the air. "YES!"

"Was Big Time Rush, like a group or something in California?" Diana was laughing, laughing so hard her sides hurt.

"Kind of, we were a band," Carlos explained, and the other boys nodded.

"Really? That's cool, maybe you can sing a song for me later," Diana smiled. The boys all agreed, and Diana, for once, felt comfortable sitting in the train with the James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall.

~ITHINKTHISISTHELASTPAGEBREAK~

"Wow, Hogwarts is a lot bigger than I expected," Kendall noted as they rode a carriage up to Hogwarts. They had said their goodbyes to Diana earlier, since there was only four to a seat in the carriages.

"And these robes _so_ do not make me look hot!" James complained, pulling at his black gown. Logan rolled his eyes.

"According to this book _Hogwarts, A History_—"

"Wow, Logan; we're in the _magic_ world and you're still obsessed with books?"

"Hey what's wrong with that?" Logan glared, and Kendall rolled his eyes again. "Guys, don't fight. You wouldn't want to fall off this carriage and walk all the way there, would you?"

Logan blushed. Recently, he began to notice things about Kendall. Strange things. Like, how his emerald green eyes were really kind of pretty, and his mop of blonde hair that he always was running his hands through was just plain sexy, and his lips, God, his lips, so plump and pink and soft—

AGH! Logan mentally slapped himself for thinking these things and glued his eyes to the amazing castle that was their school. James caught him staring at Kendall, though, and grinned evilly at Logan. The poor brunette shot James a pleading look, which of course the pretty boy ignored.

Oh God. Oh God. James knew._ I'm dead_, Logan thought desperately.

**There you have it! This one is a lot longer. A few OC's and some slashhhh. ;) Kogan is adorable, don't you agree?**

**Next up: The Sorting Hat! The boys get sorted into suprising Houses…and their first day at Hogwarts is nothing like they expected. Also, there's a dance coming up at Hogwarts, and the boys need to find dates . Fast.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. First Day

**I'm SORRRYYYYYYYYYY. TTT~TTT**

**I'm not gonna give you the whole "I was busy" crap that all the authors give, so let me tell the truth this time and say that …I WAS TOO LAZY. -.-''**

**Those of you who haven't read my latest story, **_**Wedding Dress**_**, check it out! :D**

**I can assure you, the next several chapters will be up quicker from now on, since I've decided to write ahead. (:**

**Thanks for all the reviews though! I LOVE YOU. 8D**

**Chapter three!**

Chapter 3

As all the Hogwarts students filed into the building, they were separated into several groups based on their years. Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James were pushed into the first year group by a lady who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She told them they were to be 'Sorted', or placed into different Houses based on their personalities.

"I hope Logan gets Ravenclaw," Carlos muttered to himself. "Then he'll finally be with his nerd friends!" he snickered, and clapped a high-five to James. Logan glared and elbowed his Latino friend. Carlos glared right back, and slapped his arm, and soon enough, they were fighting once again.

"GUYS!" Kendall hissed, pulling the two apart. "Stop fighting and listen to what Professor McGonagall's saying," he told them sternly, and the two boys guiltily faced back towards the front; just as the Professor announced, "Let the Sorting Began!"

They shuffled into the 'Great Hall', a magnificent "cafeteria" with four long tables filled with older witches and wizards. At the very front, there were smaller tables, where the professors sat. The boys recognized Hagrid sitting in one seat, and waved. Above each of the tables, there were decorative ribbons and fancy ornaments of all the colors of the four Houses. There were candlelit chandeliers floating in mid-air just below the decorations, with so many candles it were like a million tiny fireflies lighting up a night sky.

As they entered the room, a handful of 'Wow's and "Oh my God's scattered through the crowd. The boys were amazed, to say the least; and Carlos's eyes popped open so wide it was a wonder they didn't fall out. They herded close together by the stage up at the front, and Professor McGonagall pulled open a long piece of parchment.

"Michelle Kweon," the Professor announced first, and an Asian-looking girl stepped up on the stage, a nervous look on her features. She had mid length, dark brown hair, was rather tall.

Michelle tentatively sat on the stool that was sitting in the middle of the stage, and took a worn out, torn brown hat from McGonagall's hands. She placed it gently on her head, and suddenly, the hat developed a mouth, eyes, and a nose.

"Hmm…Michelle Kweon, eh…" The Sorting Hat pondered, its eyes furrowing down in deep though.

"That hat did not just talk," James whispered to Logan.

"Well, according to my senses, it just did," Logan replied in a matter-of-fact tone, and James rolled his eyes before looking back up to the stage.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat suddenly bellowed so loudly some of the first years in the front row winced in pain. A relieved look came across Michelle's expression as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the table with red decorations hanging directly above it. Applause erupted from all four tables, and a few Gryffindors even whooped and cheered. As the clapping died down, all attention was returned to the stage, where Professor McGonagall was peering at the piece of parchment with squinted eyes.

"Kendall Knight." She said loudly, and scanned the crowd. Logan suddenly felt Kendall tense up next to him, and gave him a (what he hoped to be) encouraging pat on the back.

Kendall stiffly walked his way over to the stool, obviously taking his time, and only did he speed up when Professor McGonagall muttered "Hurry up, now."He sat down on the stool slowly, picking up the Hat that was on it previously. He tentatively placed it on his head, staring up at the talking Hat's face with wide, nervous eyes that just made Logan want to run up there and hug him. (Wait, what?)

"Kendall, hmm. The American wizard. Well, this one is easy," Kendall flinched as the Sorting Hat began to speak, and his wide eyes never left the torn hat on his head; "GRYFFINDOR!"

More applause and cheering, with Carlos, James, and Logan clapping particularly loudly. They watched as Kendall sat down on the Gryffindor table, next to who they recognized as Diana, from the train, and Wing, from the station.

The rest of the Sorting was a blur for Logan, and he barely paid attention when both James and Carlos joined Kendall in Gryffindor. When he heard Professor McGonagall called his name, his forehead was suddenly feeling very sweaty.

Logan stepped slowly onto the stage, and he could feel everyone's eyes boring into his back. He walked to the beat of his heartbeats, which was unfortunately rather fast. He was sure everyone could hear his heart hammering into his chest, and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He picked up the worn out hat from the stool before sitting down with great carefulness. Logan sat the Sorting Hat on his head, and his heart rate sped up about ten times faster when the hat spoke.

"This one is interesting…very interesting indeed. Ravenclaw? No…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed loudly, and Logan flinched, nearly falling off the stool as the older Gryffindor wizards jumped up from their seats, cheering loudly for having all four of the American wizards in their House.

Logan was truly relieved he wasn't alone, and his legs felt like jelly as he walked over to his friends with a huge smile plastered to his face and sat down.

The Headmaster (his name was Professor Kirkland or something, Logan couldn't remember) gave a rather long speech, and then it was time to eat. The food was amazing, and the boys tried a handful of things they'd never eaten back in California. Pumpkin juice, roast beef, curry, and Yorkshire pudding were several foods they ate a rather large amount of, but it didn't even matter because when a plate ran out, it was immediately replaced by more food, magically.

When they left the Great Hall; James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan were all bloated. They entered their dorms, exhausted, and collapsed on their beds without even changing. They were all asleep before they hit the pillow.

~PAGEBREAK~

The next day was a blur. Soon, a week passed, and all four boys had gotten used to the idea of magic, and they had gotten the hang of their magical classes.

They also all made several friends: Carlos had gotten rather close with a 7th year Hufflepuff girl named Shelby, James made friends with a 6th year Slytherin named Joshua Malfoy, and Logan had become good friends with the first year Gryffindor from earlier, Michelle Kweon. And, of course, Diana and Wing were also close with the boys.

After breakfast one day, on their third week at Hogwarts, the Headmaster, Professor Kirkland, made an exciting announcement.

"There is going to be a dance here at Hogwarts this Saturday. We have it every year, and it is to welcome the new witches and wizards arriving this year. It is also to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort, the Dark Wizard, who was killed by Harry Potter several years ago. It is required you have a date to go with, however, but you do not have to know how to dance. That is all, thank you." As soon as the Headmaster stepped off the stage, the Great Hall was filled with excited chatters, some people already asking people to be their dates.

"I'm going to ask Shelby," Carlos said dreamily, staring off into space. "She's so sweet, and optimistic, and super duper nice…" he went on, but no one was really listening to him.

"Who are you gonna ask, James?" Kendall asked conversationally, picking at his breakfast.

James smiled confidently, flashing perfect teeth at his friend. "Tell ya later," he grinned.

Diana groaned from beside Carlos. "I hate dances…I'm honestly not interested in these kinds of things," she sighed, shoving her fork into her eggs."Why does it have to be a requirement?"

"Hey, you wanna go with me? Like, as friends?" Wing asked, grinning. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. At least you're better than some people," she muttered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Wing pouted, and Diana laughed teasingly.

"I'm not sure who I'm going to ask," Michelle muttered from beside Logan, "Hey, Kendall, who're you planning on going with?"

"I don't know. I met this girl named Angel…she's nice," he replied, but the look on his face told his friends he wasn't really interested.

Logan glanced at Kendall, and he desperately wished that he could be his blonde friend's date. He wished that all his fantasies could come true one day; he wished that someday he would feel Kendall's arms around his. But he knew that couldn't happen, he thought sadly as he watched Kendall scope the Great Hall, in search of this Angel girl, probably. Kendall wasn't gay like he was. Hell, he was probably homophobic, too.

Logan sighed heavily in defeat, pushing his untouched breakfast across the table, and Michelle glanced over at her friend worriedly.

"Hey, Logie, you okay?" she asked, looking at her older friend with questioning eyes.

"'M fine," Logan muttered in reply, barely acknowledging her.

"You know you can tell me when anything's bothering you, right?" she asked, smiling gently, and Logan honestly was truly grateful to have a friend who cared so much about him.

He flashed his best fake smile at Michelle before replying, "Yeah, thanks."

~PAGEBREAK~

The day passed quickly, and before Logan knew it, he was heading back to the Gryffindor dormitories, a pile of textbooks occupying both hands. He was exhausted. He had tripped over his robes several times, before getting frustrated and pulling it off of his shoulders, leaving him in only his black pants, his white button-up shirt, and scarlet Gryffindor tie. Several people shoved him against a wall, and he cursed his luck for being so short and scrawny.

Just as he almost reached the staircases, a group of giggling girls passed him roughly, purposely knocking over his books again. He gave them an annoyed glare, and could tell just by the first glance they were Slytherins.

"Really?" he shot back at them, before huffing and reaching over to grab his fallen books. Just as his hand stretched out for his worn-out Potions textbook, someone else picked it up for him.

Logan looked up to a girl, who was only a bit shorter than him, kneeling down with his books in her hands. She had stunningly light blue eyes and soft blonde hair, and very pale skin. She was rather skinny, and her movements were extremely graceful. Hell, if Logan didn't swing _that_ way, he would've though she was hot.

"T-thanks," he stuttered, taking the books from the girl's hands.

"I'm Genevieve," she said, holding out her hand. "You can call me Genny, though. I'm a fifth year in Ravenclaw,"

"Logan," he smiled, regaining his cool, and shaking her hand politely. "I'm in Gryffindor,"

"Oh, that's right, you're one of the American wizards, am I right?"she questioned, and Logan nodded.

"Yep, that's me," he laughed.

Logan ended up walking her to her dorms, deciding that it was worth the tiredness. They chatted the whole way there, asking questions about each other and learning about them. As they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common rooms, Genny suddenly stopped and turned to face Logan.

"Hey, can I ask you something before I go?" she asked, suddenly looking nervous.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Logan asked curiously, smiling his signature crooked half-smile.

Genny blushed. "Well, I was just wondering…if you would like to go to the dance with me?"

Logan blinked. "Huh?" All thoughts of being with Kendall shattered.

"No, that's all right if you say no, I mean, we just met and—"

"GENNY! There you are!" A sudden shout came from behind, and two girls approached them from behind Logan. One was taller than the other, and had short, beach blonde hair with blue highlights with striking amethyst eyes. The shorter one had long brown hair, with several multicolored streaks in it, and her eyes were blue. They were both wearing the standard Hogwarts uniform, except the brown-haired wasn't wearing the robe on top; instead she wore her button-up with the sleeves rolled up, and the tie and the bottom left untucked. She looked rather tired, while the blonde one looked happy.

"We were looking all over for you!" the blonde said cheerfully.

"Guys, not now," Genny looked traumatized, her eyes darting back and forth to her friends and Logan.  
"Oh, you're Logan, right? One of the American wizards? Hi, I'm Evangeline Freeman," she giggled, "but you can call me Angel. This is Gloriana Payne. But I call her Super G!"

"I _told_ you, it's Gloria!" Gloria replied, rolling her eyes playfully. "And I don't think now's the right time, Angel. Let's go," she said, looking at Logan. "Nice to meet you,"

Logan smiled politely. "Nice to meet you, too," He replied, but he was still thinking about Genny's question. Should he go with her or not? But when he caught snippets of Angel's and Gloria's conversations as they walked away, and his choice was made.

"So, Glor, who're you going with to the dance on Saturday?"

"I don't know…I think I'll ask that Teddy guy. He's nice,"

"I'm going with Kendall! He asked me today,"

Logan could feel the jealousy burning inside him, and just listening to the blonde giggling away pulled on his heartstrings. It's not like he had a chance, anyway.

He was suddenly aware of Genny staring at him.

"U-uh, yeah, sure," he stuttered out.

"What?" Genny asked, confused.

"I'll go to the dance with you," he concluded, staring straight into her light blue eyes. A bright smile immediately burst up on her face.

"Really? That's great! See on Saturday, then," she winked, and Logan waved goodbye as she gracefully disappeared behind the portrait hole.

Logan trudged his way back to the Gryffindor common rooms, strangely feeling depressed. After muttering the password to the Fat Lady painting, the canvas flew open and he climbed through the portrait hole, numb from exhaustion.

When he arrived at the boy's dormitories, he found his best friends already tucked under the covers, but very much awake and chatting from their respective beds. They greeted Logan with little enthusiasm, before returning to their conversation.

After Logan changed into his pajamas, he curled into his blankets and lay there silently, vaguely listening to his friends' conversation.

"So, I asked Shelby to the dance today," Carlos's voice was excited. "She said yes!"

"Good for you, bro," James replied.

"I asked Angel, and she said yes too," Kendall's voice seemed distant.

"That's good," Carlos chirped happily.

"Oh yeah, I need to tell you guys something. Promise you won't tell anyone. Except for Logan, but he's asleep right now, so tell him in the morning," James sounded nervous, which was odd for him.

"Sure, dude, just tell us,"

"Yeah! You can trust us!"

"Okay…well, I'm gay."

Silence. Logan wasn't surprised, really.

"That's cool, man," Kendall replied casually.

Carlos snickered. "No offense, but you were kind of obvious. I mean, what other dude wears make up?"

"Hey! It's not makeup! It's just some eyeliner and some blush!"

"That's makeup, dude."

"Whatever. Anyways, you know Joshua Malfoy? He's gay, too. I'm gonna ask him tomorrow,"

"Isn't he in Slytherin?"

"Yeah, so? He's cool,"

"Okay…just making sure,"

"I'm gay, too," Kendall suddenly burst out, his voice cracking.

More silence. Logan felt his heart skip a beat. What? What? Did _Kendall_ just say that he was gay? Was this even possible? Logan felt like screaming in joy.

"Didn't you just ask a girl out?" Carlos's voice was accusing.

"Well, I need a cover. Unlike James, I don't want people to know."

"You got a crush?"

"Yep."

Logan squeezed his eyes shut. _Please, please let it be me._

"Ooh, who?

_Oh my God, please…_

"Can't tell,"

Logan sighed in defeat. Damn Kendall and his stupid secretive personality.

"Well, whatever. Hey, did you finish your Potions essay?" James didn't seem to care as much as Logan did, obviously, and quickly changed the subject.

Logan felt his exhaustion take over as the conversation moved on to homework, and as he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but hope with all his selfish heart that it was him that Kendall loved.

**Yay. Another chapter finished! My back hurts from bending over. :0**

**Next chapter up in two to three days!**

**Reviews would be nice. :)**


	4. The Dance

**Hehe. This one was updated faster this time, no? I am proud of myself.**

**I deleted the first chapter (the OC application) yesterday, so that's why you couldn't review if you'd already reviewed Chapter 3. Thanks AbbyMasrai for realizing and pointing that out.**

**BTW, sorry, ****Mikey-chan11****, I hope it's okay with you that I made Wing straight. ;)**

**So, here's chapter four! (It's short, sorry)**

_Chapter 4_

The next few days flew by faster than Logan could blink, and before he knew it, it was Saturday; the day of the dance.

Logan checked himself over the mirror, straightening his tie and smoothing out his black suit (or, as British people call it, dress robes) before walking out to the Gryffindor common rooms, rolling his eyes at the long line to the boy's bathroom, which was of course caused by James.

He caught Kendall lounging on one of the sofas with Carlos at his side, laughing about something, but when Kendall shot Logan one of his heart-stopping grins, he felt his face heat up. He completely passed where Kendall was sitting, avoiding eye contact, and squeezed himself on another sofa in between Wing and some other Gryffindor kid.

"Uh, Logan? There's a spot by Kendall, you know," Wing pointed out, struggling to get his leg out from under his friend.

"I know. Hey, why don't you go sit by him? I'd like to get to know my buddy, uh," Logan squinted at the boy next to him. "Kevin, is it?"

"Teddy," the boy replied, smirking.

"Right, Teddy," Logan nodded. "So, what's your favorite food? Animal? Sport? Tell me _everything_," he emphasized the word 'everything'; "I have a feeling we're gonna be best friends." Logan grinned happily, wrapping an arm around Teddy's shoulders, leaving them in a rather awkward position since Logan was still sitting in Wing's lap and the poor boy was trapped in between them.

Wing rolled his eyes. "No, why don't _you_ go sit by Kendall, and fix whatever's going on between you two," he said, exasperated as he tried unsuccessfully to shove Logan off his lap.

"Yeah, you know, that's a great idea! I _would _do just that, but you know, look at the time! Let's go to the dance, people!" he replied enthusiastically, hopping off of Wing and heading towards the portrait hole, the rest of the Gryffindor boys following behind.

They caught up with Diana and Michelle almost immediately; they were both waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Logan had to admit, they both looked beautiful. Diana was wearing a strapless, turquoise blue flowing dress that went down to her ankles, and her hair was tied up in a bun, with a flower clipped to it. Michelle had on a lacy dark purple dress that fell down to her knees, and her long brown hair ran across her shoulders.

"Wow, Diana, you look _hot_," Wing noted, and Diana snorted.

"Watch it, Finnigan," Diana warned, and Wing held his hands up in surrender, laughing.

Logan met Genny near the entrance of the Great Hall. She was wearing a strapless pure white flowing dress that went down just below her feet; and her long hair was braided over her shoulder, with a ribbon tied to it. He greeted her, smiling, and gave her a quick kiss (just to be polite).

The group was later introduced to Angel, Kendall's date, much to Logan's disgust, and Joshua, James's date. Joshua was actually really nice, considering he was a Slytherin. If Logan wasn't in love with Kendall, he definitely would've gone for Joshua.

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. There were the usual chandeliers floating near the ceiling, lighting up the Great Hall, but this time they glowed different colors, changing every second from blue, to red, then yellow, purple, and then to green. More decorations hung from the ceiling, millions of long strings with tiny beads of crystal on the very end, so if you looked up, it looked as if it was a shower of rain that had suddenly stopped in time. A long table sat against one wall, covered in a variety of foods and drinks, with several larger round tables scattered out near it. Glass sculptures, potted plants, and other decorations were lined neatly against the far end of the side wall, and in the center of the whole room was an empty space, which was probably the dance floor. Loud music was already being played from the speakers.

After all the witches and wizards filled up the room, Professor McGonagall and several other professors (including Headmaster Kirkland) appeared on the stage, giving a brief introduction before the party began.

Logan wasn't in the mood for dancing, so he sat at one of the far end of the tables with Genny, who fortunately didn't seem to want to dance either. It was quiet at that end of the room, where the food and drinks were, and Logan figured now would be a good time to tell Genny the truth.

"Uh…Genny?"

"Yes?" Genny looked up from her punch she was previously sipping.

"C-can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Logan, anything." Her reassuring smile just made Logan more nervous.

"I'm…gay." Logan blurted out, closing his eyes and praying that she wasn't the type to get mad, or worse, homophobic.

"Oh. Okay," her disappointed frown confused Logan. He hadn't expected that reaction.

"You're not…mad?"

"No, I understand. Sure, I'm a little sad, but it's okay," her smile seemed forced, and Logan felt suddenly felt guilty. But it wasn't his fault, was it?

"I'm really sorry, Genny. Thanks for understanding," he gave her an apologetic smile, and hugged her gratefully.

"We can still be friends, right?" Genny asked hopefully, her light blue eyes shining with hope.

"Definitely," Logan confirmed, grinning, before standing up and walking towards the dance floor in search of Kendall.

Logan found Kendall dancing with Angel in the corner of the room. He wasn't that hard to find, considering Kendall was pretty tall. He had his hand on Angel's hip, and the other on her shoulder (She's just a cover, Logan reassured himself). Logan shoved his way through the crowd of dancing people.

"Kendall! Kendall, I need to talk to you," Logan tapped Kendall's shoulder urgently, and Kendall turned his head, annoyed, but when he saw Logan his face brightened.

Logan watched Kendall give a brief "Be right back" to Angel before dragging him towards the food and drinks section. Logan vaguely noticed Genny already dancing with another wizard, whom he recognized from Hufflepuff. He led Kendall towards the farthest table, the quietest one, before pushing him down on one of the seats.

"So, what did you wanna tell me, Logie?" Kendall asked, smiling, and Logan felt his heart swell.

"W-well, uhh, I just wanted to tell you, that I—"  
BOOM.

Suddenly, there was a crash, and several screams erupted from the room. There was a cloud of dust near the dance floor, only a few feet away from Kendall and Logan.

"_Where is Harry Potter? Where is he?_" a snakelike voice hissed from the direction of the screams, and suddenly the dust cleared and there stood a man, who Logan recognized from his _History of Hogwarts_ textbook, as Voldemort, the legendary Dark Wizard. The greenish skin color, squinted eyes, and funny nose; yep, it was definitely him. Logan briefly wondered if he had the clefs disease, which would explain the smushed-looking nose.

Strange, the textbook said he was dead.

More screaming erupted from the crowd of students, and there was that hissing noise again (Voldemort's voice, Logan guessed). There were flashes of green lights from the other side of the room, and even more screaming, except louder this time. Some crying was even thrown in.

Logan simply stood there, at the back of the room; dumbstruck…He couldn't see what was happening; since it was on the other side of the room. He dearly hoped no one was dead.

And then, it happened.

All of a sudden, there was yet another flash, except more blinding this time, as if it was right in front of his eyes, and a hiss that sounded somewhat close to the words," _Avada Kedavra."_

Logan barely felt the pain of his head hitting the ground before his world went black.

**HAHAHA cliffhanger! :DD**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**

**Be sure to review the last chapter, too, cause some of you couldn't!**


End file.
